


Dragon vs Princess -Prelude-

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: This is a look into how two Princesses of Fate came to unite as one.





	Dragon vs Princess -Prelude-

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this as a follow-up to the first fic I wrote with the two which can be read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501100. I'm knee deep into this ship y'all and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it! Let me know what you think in the comments below!

It was the climactic battle between the Kingdom of Askr and the Embla Empire. Smoke darkened the skies, the smell of blood, sweat and ashes permeated in the air while the war cry of soldiers and the sounds of magic hitting the Earth could be heard in the distance. The ground trembled and a monstrous roar bellowed in pain as a silver dragon is sent careening through the smoke. It’s abnormal claws digs into the Earth to slow it’s momentum before going into a complete stop. A soft blue light emanates from the dragon, enveloping it completely -- it’s shape shrinking down to the size of a human as it reveals an exhausted and injured woman whose armor showed damage from her intense battle. 

 

She took a moment to breathe in as much air as she could while on all fours, looking upward to see another figure walk through the dark smoke with armor black as night and bearing red and gold, the colors of Embla. Long blue hair flowed in the wind as the woman held the holy Falchion towards her face, striding towards the other with an intense gaze in her eyes. 

 

“Submit to me now or be another stain upon my blade, dragon!” Lucina bellowed towards her foe. Corrin sucked in some more air as she slowly struggled to get to her feet. Bare toes dug into the ground underneath as blood dripped from her chin. Though feeling the effects of the Falchion cutting through her body, Corrin’s scarlet eyes were lit with the flames of defiance and unsheathed the Blazing Yato. 

 

“Your father asked me to bring you back alive.” Corrin said to Lucina, “I swore to him that I would, especially since I also have family on the other side.” Corrin took a stance as she said that.  “And I hate breaking my promises.”

 

“Then death it is.” Lucina declared before taking a stance of her own.

 

Exhaling deeply, Corrin rushed towards Lucina with the fury of the First Dragons and the two engaged in a swirling dance of blades. The two princesses were equally matched blow to blow, yet Corrin was the one losing ground while Lucina seemed to still be in perfect condition as the Ylissean started to push Corrin back. A wild enough swing from Corrin and Lucina parried the blow perfectly, sending the Yato sailing into the air. Before Lucina could properly capitalize, Corrin transformed her cape into a pair of draconic wings and pushed Lucina backwards to create some distance. 

 

Lucina let out a frustrated growl towards Corrin. “Continue to delay the inevitable and it will only make the pain worse!”

 

“Goodness, she’s taken this evil soldier persona seriously.” Corrin muttered. Her eyes flicked to the Yato, the blade now protruding from the ground. Her legs trembled, Corrin knowing that she wouldn’t be fast enough to reach the sword before Lucina did. Corrin let herself smirk as an idea formed in her mind, Lucina narrowing her eyes towards the manakete and started lowering herself into a fighting stance with the Falchion pointed towards Corrin. Corrin suddenly took a running start towards the Yato with as much speed as her legs could muster. 

 

“It’s no use!” Lucina yelled as she dashed towards Corrin with lighting speed, now standing between her and the Yato. “DIE!” The Falchion lunged towards Corrin’s heart like a spear and a painful cry echoed across the sky. Corrin wheezed, the Falchion piercing her chest, hand and dragon stone, yet not the heart. 

 

“Sorry...about this.” Corrin struggled to speak, but still managed to flash a weak smile despite the sword in her chest. “It’s...going….to hurt.”    


  
Lucina’s eyes darted towards the cracked dragon stone as it started to glow, sparking wildly with magic before the world went white and then silence. 

 

* * *

  
  


**_Present Day_ **

 

“Lucina?”

 

Lucina’s eyes suddenly blinked and she was in the present day again. Corrin was standing next to her with a worried look on her face, Lucina looking down to see her fingers touching the scar on Corrin’s chest where the dragon stone exploded. The skin red and twisted the amount of magical power that burned into Corrin.  

 

“Forgive me. I was lost in thought.” Lucina answered softly

 

“I know the feeling.” Corrin added with a smile.

 

Lucina returned the smile, but it faded into a frown as she gazed upon the scar again. 

 

“I did this to you.” Lucina muttered. 

  
  
“You weren’t yourself.” Corrin stated. 

 

“I had conscious thought through it all, but I couldn’t fight that influence. In the end, the Falchion, the only memento of my father, shattered.” Lucina said while her fingers moved towards Corrin’s right arm where numerous scars marred her skin. “And you lost the ability to wield your blade.”   


  
At that moment, Corrin’s right hand cupped Lucina’s cheek. “Don’t blame yourself. It was a rough time for a lot of us. I’m just glad that I was able to break Veronica’s hold over you.”   
  


 

Lucina reached over and held the hand that was on her cheek, melting into the manakete’s touch. “Besides: I was able to get another dragon stone, the Yato’s is in good hands with my male counterpart and the Falchion can reforged.” Corrin continued, smiling warmly. “What’s important is that we are together and we are stronger for it.”

 

Lucina nodded as she moved to hold Corrin’s cheek with her left hand, locking eyes with her beloved. “I swear that I will defend you for as long as I live Corrin. I promise that no more harm will come to you.”

 

“You are starting to sound like Xander.” Corrin joked before moving in and lightly kissing Lucina’s lips which the princess reciprocated. “I will swear the same. No one is taking you away from me, not again.”

 

The two smiled and kissed once more before enjoying the solitude and the warm waters of the spring. 


End file.
